Daily Prophet/Articles
To-Write 1= *Emily Smith's Attempted Suicide **'Quidditch Player Attempts Suicide?' **Interview Charity Prince wip |-|2= *Sabtriona and Sofia and Orla? **'Secret Fleming Discovered? Sabtriona Duo Returns to Britain' **"we all already have heard of the hushed up fallout between the Fleming sisters and their parents. and now they've found a missing sister who was reportedly abandoned at an orphanage. with the #sabtrionaofficial hashtag circulating in the WWN and Muggle websites managed by wizards, it seems there is a lot more going on that we are permitted to see." ©Nokia wip |-|3= *Jenelle winning the Tournament **'Female Hogwarts Representative Takes Home Trophy' **might be pretty short but try to use articulate words to lengthen the fuck outta it **Interview Jenelle It's been quite a while since the end of the Triwizard Tournament and the departure of the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students but the excitement from the event still lingers in the air, especially from the fact that Hogwarts' own female representative took home the shiny Triwizard trophy and the promised fame and glory. It was only by lucky chance that we managed to interview Ms. Jenelle Mitchell-Anderson and we thank our lucky stars for that. “How does it feel winning a rather daunting tournament, Ms. Mitchell-Anderson?” “Well, believe it or not, the whole thing hasn’t quite settled in yet and there’s a part of me that still expects somebody to come out and say they read the winner wrong. (Laugh) When we let out for the summer, there was definitely this tremendous sense of pride and confidence that hadn’t really ever been there before, but there was still this essence of this awkwardly boring girl that is me. So, it feels really nice knowing that there’s been such a great accomplishment in my life and it’s definitely helped build my character for the better, which makes me incredibly pleased. If anybody told me this was going to happen, they would’ve been called mad because it’s such a big deal and honour to win this thing and it didn’t seem likely for me to do something like that, you know?” “How did being Triwizard Champion affect your relationship with other people?” “Thankfully, nothing has changed with my closest family members and friends, but it hadn’t ever occurred to me that there was the possibility that something like that might have happened until you mentioned it. If anything, the whole thing kind of just stopped me from putting myself out there to have new relations with people, but being social hasn't ever been my strong suit, anyway. Unfortunately, quite a few strangers or acquaintances have already proven to me that it’s difficult to tell when others are genuinely liking me for me or if they're trying to get me cozy enough for them to start to show their real colors. Heck, this one prat just about got stunned for pushing the flirting a bit too much…Mudak. (Laugh) Other than that, everything seems to be just as normal as before and it’s just a matter of who can be trusted when it comes to people who haven’t quite made it into my group of friends yet.” “Do you believe you were chosen as Head Girl because of your fame and glory?” “Obviously, some people are going to think that that’s the case and some people aren’t going to believe me no matter what’s said on the topic, which is fine because everybody has the right to their opinions and views. However, my dedication to being a great student both behaviorally and academically is enough to shine on its own without my achievements of my sixth year. Therefore, it would be hoped for that the decision was made mostly off my reputation as a student because that’s been built up over the past six terms before this one to be that of a respecting and honest member of society. Besides, it can be assumed that our Headmistress wouldn’t have picked the Head Girl over something such as alleged fame and glory rather than the real reasons previously mentioned.” |-|4= *Fabmund marriage **'#Fabmund Has Tied the Knot?' **Paps prollie caught sight of their wedding rings woot woot wip